Mi adorada Alice
by Zafiro-nyan
Summary: : ¿Qué pasa cuándo cambiamos un poquito el pasado de Jasper? Y si  ¿Él la encontró antes? O tal vez no, Tal vez, de una u otra forma siempre supo que Alice era la indicada para él  lemmon  Alice/Jasper


**Mi adorada Alice**

Hola! emm bueno es mi primera historia de Drama X Drama, así que no espero que les encante o gane un premio con ella, pero sí espero que me den opiniones de cómo está y les rogaría que leyeran las notas del final, son muy importantes para entenderle bien creanme, y pues la(o)s dejo leer!

Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo cambiamos un poquito el pasado de Jasper? Y si ¿Él la encontró antes? O tal vez no, Tal vez, de una u otra forma siempre supo que Alice era la indicada para él (lemmon) Alice/Jasper

* * *

><p>¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntaba a sí mismo, ya la perdí, no la encuentro en ninguna parte, ella es la razón por la que dejé ésa asquerosa vida, sólo quiero saber, y recapitular ¿Cómo es que eh terminado así?<p>

No preguntes idioteces, bien sabes cómo fue, todo fue por ella, siempre por ella, la que comenzó a llegar por las noches poco después de que te deshicieras de tu primer neófito, con aquel cabello negro como la noche, largo hasta sus delicados hombros, con esos penetrantes ojos grises del color de la luna, lo que la hacía ver como si se perdiera y perteneciera a ése panorama, lleno de las nubes, tan oscuro que apenas se llegaba a notar su tez tan clara, casi tanto como la tuya, casi, claro está, porque ella era diferente, ella sobresalía.

Siempre parecía tan viva, a la vez tan centrada, con aquella delicada pose de bailarina cada vez que se dirigía en tu dirección, siempre tan indefensa, siempre tan apetitosa, nunca te atreviste a lastimarla, y jamás te pasó por la mente seguirla cada amanecer ,cuando se iba antes que el sol compartiera sus primeros rayos de luz, con la dulce frase "nos veremos en la noche" acariciando sus labios, esos labios, que sabían mejor que a nada en el mundo, mejor aún que la sangre humana, era el néctar que sólo ella te podría brindar, era lo único que te mantenía de pie cada día, pensar que por la noche ella volvería, ya no interesaban las muertes, ni los maltratos, tampoco María, ni siquiera ya podías pensar otra cosa que no fuera ella, era como si sólo por ella estuvieras cuerdo, sólo por ella, sólo por tú Alice, tu pequeño ángel personal, y no olvidemos la noche que más añoras de tu vida, o mejor dicho, de tu muerte…..

No, no recuerdes eso, eso sólo yo puedo hacerlo, la noche que al fin comprendí que desde tiempo atrás, cuando llegó ella para ser más exactos, mi ser pasó a segundo plano, ya no me interesaba por mí, si no lo que le sucediera a ella, ya que sabía, ella lo sabía, que la necesitaba, la necesito, aquella noche cuando me permití observarla con otros ojos, unos ojos de lujuria, unos ojos de deseo, y lo que vi fue ese cabello negro, sedoso, lo sabía, porque ya antes lo había tenido el privilegio de acariciarlo, piel blanca como el marfil, manos delicadas y frágiles, al igual que su pequeño cuerpo de muñeca, no aguanté más y la acorralé entre el tronco frondoso de aquel árbol y yo, no podía creer lo ansioso que estaba, tomé entre mis manos su rostro, maravillándome de su perfección, cada pequeño detalle parecía haber sido esculpido por ángeles, ella sólo me correspondió con una de esas sonrisas penetrantes que sólo ella sabe hacer, no aguanté más y la besé, probé de nuevo ése néctar, ese deliciosos néctar, ya que si de algo estaba seguro, es que nunca me cansaría de él, mientras mis manos se dirigían a deshacerse de la molesta prenda de tirantes finos sobre sus pechos y su vientre, ella también cooperó dejándome sólo en unos viejos y gastados jeans que muy pronto pasarían a la historia siendo destrozados por lo ajustados que ya me quedaban.  
>La levanté del suelo sujetándola de su pequeña cintura y ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cadera, mientras seguíamos profundizando nuestros besos, ya que cada vez sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, no estaba satisfecho con el néctar, sólo quería más y más, hasta que mi espalda topó con el árbol, volví un momento en sí, entonces la penetré de una sola estocada con un vaivén primero tortuosamente lento para ambos, aunque de ésa forma amaba la manera en que mi dulce ángel gemía mi nombre con la voz un poco ronca, conforme las estocadas se hacían más rápidas, sentía como si mi miembro fuera a explotar, realmente no sabía que ocurría después ya que ésa era mi primer experiencia de aquel tipo, y suponía que no la de ella, ya que parecía que hacía todo sin dudar ni un poco, por una parte eso me ponía triste, ya que me hubiera gustado ser el primero también, pero por otro lado, ya no cabía en tanta felicidad de tener así a mi hermosa Alice, y así llegamos al éxtasis más de veinte veces durante toda la noche, y como era de esperarse desapareció antes del amanecer, de nuevo, con la misma frase, nunca había odiado tanto esa frase como aquella noche, desde ahí me comencé a preguntar el por qué ella sólo se quedaba conmigo por las noches, y fue ahí cuando entendí que una parte de ella me tenía repulsión, odiaba lo que yo hacía, manipular a los neófitos, sólo para utilizarlos y luego aniquilarlos, no podía pensar en otra razón, eso es lo que yo hacía por las mañanas, mientras que sólo por las noches, cuando se metía el sol, al fin tenía un descanso, y ahí, justo a tiempo ella llegaba.<p>

Luego, le empezaste a meter cosas en la cabeza, que vivirían juntos, que se casarían, que dejarías tu mala vida por darle lo mejor, mientras ella sólo te daba a largas diciéndote cosas como "yo sólo estaré aquí hasta que me necesites", "yo solamente soy un escape de la vida que llevas", y así noche tras noche, tratando de convencerla de algo que jamás ocurriría, te volviste el _rebelde _del grupo, ya no obedecías a María, no querías aniquilar y mucho menos aniquilar a los neófitos, ellos hacían lo que querían y empezabas a hartar a María, aunque para ti, la gota que derramó el vaso fue..Cuando María...

Ya dilo, restriégamelo ¿Qué más te da? Ni si quiera eres real, nada es real, lo único real es el dolor y la impotencia…  
>¡Maldita sea la primera noche que llegó!, la primera noche que me volví loco por ella, literalmente<br>¡Maldigo desde muy mis adentros a ésa María!, ¡Ésa bastarda!, por haber jugado conmigo claro está, también por matarla, por matar a mi Alice; dijo lo último sollozando, esperando las lagrimas que nunca llegaron; por ni siquiera querer dejarme en mi eterna fantasía, sorprendente ¿No crees?, como por sentirnos tan solos nos volvemos tan dementes que divagamos a tales extremos, lo único que hace que no me suicide es que ése fue su último deseo, aún puedo escuchar en sus labios "No te dejes morir, no te rindas" con su bella pero desfallece dora voz, justo antes del silencio sepulcral cuando comenzó a desaparecer entre mis brazos.  
>Desde entonces, sólo divago, aún me siento como un monstruo que le quita la vida a los humanos, pero después de todo ¿Qué otra salida tengo? Soy una sanguijuela, no merezco nada.<p>

Cálmate, no digas esas cosas, ambos sabemos que ella sigue en tu…

¡Cállate! Ya no te quiero oír más, ¿No es suficiente para ti recordarme cada segundo después de ya tantos años?, acaso no te cansas de hablar, de según tú, ¿Darme ánimos?, ya estoy hastiado de ti; entró a un café abandonado, cuando escuchó su sonido favorito del mundo entero, _su voz_; "te has tardado mucho" salió de sus perfectos labios, aunque sus cabellos cortos, con unas locas puntas que se dirigían a todos lados y sus ropas modernas, eran diferentes a lo que él recordaba, o imaginaba, literalmente, no importaban, era el mismo aroma, el mismo rostro, la misma figura de bailarina que se dirigía hacia él para abrazarlo, pero claro, éste abrazo era diferente a los demás, éste era cálido y consolador, y a la vez el se deleitaba con la suavidad de la piel de su acompañante, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, se sentía en un sueño, y por lo mismo pensaba que en cualquier momento se despertaría, más sin embargo, algo le dijo que ésta vez era real, aquella hermosa muchacha lo había esperado, como él a ella, notó que se complementaban perfectamente, ésta vez no habría poder en la tierra que pudiera separarlos, él nunca dejaría que algo le sucediera, y se dio cuenta que haría todo por ella, la seguiría a cualquier parte, sólo con la recompensa de una pequeña sonrisa de aquel ángel.

* * *

><p>Pues, no sé si se entenderá muy bien, entiendan que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, tan ¿Revuelto?, jaja, pues la cosa está así ejem ejem:<p>

Por si no se entendió, Jasper está loco, el pobrecito no aguantó la presión de María y por eso mismo se inventó a Alice, la mayoría de las veces se la imaginaba, y otras, como por ejemplo en el lemmon, era María, por eso mismo, la voz ronca al pronunciar el nombre de Jasper, que no era virgen, etc., también, a la hora de la _muerte _de Alice, es que María le hace ver que no es real, mas sin embargo en su mente, hubo todo una escena de cómo desfallecía, y la otra vocecita que narraba pues era una voz en su cabeza, algo así como un amigo imaginario, ya saben, y se supone que han pasado siglos hasta donde era el final.  
>Aclaro también que desde que se queda con la real Alice, se vuelve cuerdo y nunca vuelve a ver o escuchar nada, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, por favor déjenme sus comentarios a ver que les pareció, y si alguna ya había medio sospechado algo del final.<p> 


End file.
